Friends By Chance
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: They are so kind to me, something that I'm not use too. And I'll admit it, I'm a little scared of losing them, but as of now, I want to spend every second I can with them.
1. Meat

Hello my lovlies~ I recently discovered the Boondock Saints, thank you my dearest friend, so naturally there is a story to accompany my new little obsession. I can't tell you exactly when I'll update because this isn't something that I'm dedicating myself too, it's more of a past time. But if I get some reviews and favorites that past time may become a little more serious;) So remember to review! It makes the world go around!

I don't own the Saints, however I do own the OC.

* * *

Meat.

Oh yea, there was a distinct smell that associated itself with raw meat, and my nostrils were completely full of it. It was a unique smell, one that gripped at your throat until you thought you were about to die, choking you of every breath since birth. At least that's what it felt like to me.

"Alright, this'll be a little big on you, but it'll do until we have one ordered for you." I watched as a nice gentleman, I assumed the manager, handed me an oversized white jacket and one to the woman beside me as well. "Come on and I'll show you the boys who'll be training you today." We three walked through a pair of double doors, leading to the plants main room of operation.

You know, working in a meat packing plant was definitely NOT my first pick. But when you're limited on money, have no car, and are living in a ratty apartment, I guess that it would have to do. Besides, the walk's short and I'm not one for skipping down the alleys of buildings at night. That's how people get shot and raped!

"Ok, you two stay here for a second while I fetch the boys." The man ran off somewhere, getting lost in a flurry of white jacket clad people with meaty blood smeared all over them. "You seem awful young to be getting a job in a place like this." The woman beside me was much large than me. And I don't mean it in a bad way; she was just in general a large woman. Her jacket fit snug against her frame while mine fell loosely from my shoulders. I had to tie the belt in place just to keep the thing on. Though I must say that two nose rings made her look a little gruff. Especially compared to me, the shrimp of the century. I came only to her shoulders and felt like a child next to her mother.

"I just moved here about a week ago. The plant is close to my apartment so it seemed like an ideal choice." I replied, watching and observing as women and men alike threw giant pieces of meat here and there.

"Boyfriend problems?"

"Oh please. My last boyfriend was in high school. Dweeb dumped me without reason so I'm kind of cautious when it comes to relationships." I told her, words ringing true as I adjusted my hair, pulling it back up before my training was to commence. "Honestly, I just wanted to get away, you know. From all the noise, and all the stress of being in one place for so long. It's nice to have a different view every now and then."

I had just finished putting my hair up into a sloppy bun when I saw three heads walking our way. One grey, one brown, and the other and dirty blonde. "Hello again ladies. This here is Connor and Murphy. These brothers will be training you today. Good luck." The oldest of the three walked past and gave me and the other woman a pat on the shoulder before resuming whatever he was doing before. Scribbling notes down on his clipboard as he walked, expertly avoiding the busy workers as he did so.

"Alright then, Murph. I'll show one te meat hooks and you show one te line." Ok, so the one with the blonde hair must be Connor. He seemed nice enough, with a long face and large smile. His blue eyes glinting slightly in the light when he turned a certain way. He began to walk away, signaling a hand to follow and that's just what she did. The woman that was with me immediately followed him and left me standing awkwardly with the other brother, Murphy.

"Alright then, I guess it's just you and me, lass" Murphy was a nice man. He had a somewhat baby face with a slight tint of stubble on his chin. Blue eyes and a small mole resided just a little above the left side of his lip. All in all, a nice looking man. Though I did note the Irish accent the brothers held, truly nice in my opinion as I loved hearing such things.

He brought me over to the line, a long conveyer belt that had various cuts of meat on it, and was about to say something when a loud shouting was heard from behind us. We both glanced back to see Connor and the woman I was with earlier having a little 'disagreement'.

"Wait? Rule of thumb?" She said loud enough for everyone in the plant to hear. Most stopped doing their own work and instead turned to watch the scene before them. "In the early nineteen hundreds it was legal for men to beat their wives. As long as they used a stick no wider than their thumb."

Oh, she was one of THOSE kinds of people. I looked on as Connor added more fuel to the fire, only stoking the flame before him. He held up his thumb and examined it, a small grin slipping onto his face. "Can't do much damage with that now can we? Perhaps it should have been a rule of wrist."

Even though it was mean, I couldn't help the small smile that creeped its way onto my face. "I knew you two would give me problems!" She screamed out, throwing her arms out and pointing at the two brothers.

"Come on it's St. Paddy's day, it's all in good fun." Murphy's accent was strong as he made an attempt to cool the fire in the woman. He was obviously not impressed with her little scene and took a step forward, putting a hand on my stomach without noticing and pushing me back.

"Oh, screw you! And screw you too!" The woman screamed.

"Okay, we're sorry- humph!" Connor made an attempt at and apology but she quickly brought up her foot and hit him in a spot that would bring any man to his knees. And that's just what happened. Connor hit the ground, holding his 'area' while Murphy began to advance towards the woman. His hand left my stomach but before he could say, let alone, do anything, I quickly came forward and brought my closed fist hard across the woman's nose, sending her to the ground in one blow.

"Hey! Come on now, you could seriously hurt a man by doing that! What if he wanted kids in the future, you shot that idea out of the water!" I said, giving a small rant before a throbbing pain shot up the entire length of my hand an arm.

"Oh my gosh, ow..." I had never really punched someone before and now I knew why. My hand was killing me! What did I do, fracture a bone! The woman lay on the ground, holding her nose and small droplets of crimson began to seep between her fingers. She got up quickly and ripped her jacket off, throwing it to the ground before stomping out of the plant while muttering some colorful words about men and a...female dog. I've been called worse.

I felt something grab my wrist and saw that Murphy was gently tugging off his glove before my own. He wiggled my fingers slightly and pushed down on the top of my hand a little before releasing my wrist. "I think you're ok. Nothin' broken at least." He murmured out.

A small blush crept its way up my neck, but I didn't have time to glow in the aftermath of what just happen because I felt an arm being thrown over my shoulder. Glancing to my side I saw a very sick looking Connor leaning his head on my shoulder while his other arm hung limply at his side. "You didn't have ta do that. She coulda really hurt ya, lass." Poor thing looked like he was about to puke. I've never been hit in that certain area, but I'm sure that even as a girl it would hurt. I can't imagine what it's like as a man.

I gave off a small giggle at him. "Eh, kind of an impulse really. The same thing happened to my dad and because of that my little sister almost wasn't born. It's a kind of personal thing really."

Before Connor could manage another word the plant manager came pushing his way through the crowd of stunned people, saying things like move and get out of my way. Finally he planted himself in front of me and Connor was helped onto Murphy. Poor thing still could stand just right.

"Young Miss, that was a very reckless thing you did, and especially on your first day. You do realize this don't you?" The manager spoke, authority clear in his stern voice.

I let my head fall slightly in shame. It all happened so fast, I just couldn't think! "Yes sir."

I soon felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and a looked at the managers beaming face. He was happy about what I did? "Oh wow I'm confused now." I mumbled out, earning a laugh from many of the workers there.

"That woman has had a bad reputation. She's applied for many jobs in the area and the slightest mishap will send her into a fit. She's one of THOSE kinds of people. She obviously isn't going to apply here anymore thanks to your little knock so now we don't have to worry about firing her. She just walked out! And she probably won't be back and for that we don't have to worry! If we don't hire her, she'll go to court saying that we discriminated aginst her for being a woman."

My brows arched in confusion and I heard even more giggles around me. I brought my hands up to my face and hid behind them, mumbling out nearly an incoherent sentence. "This is the weirdest first day ever."

Again, I felt my hands being prodded away and two smiling, brotherly, faces looked straight at me, each holding one of my hands in the air before speaking. "Aye, but she got te job, didn't she Murph?" Connor mused out.

"Aye, she did." Murphy concluded, sticking out his hand. I took it with an equal smile as he introduced himself formally. "Me names Murphy MacManus. Pleasure to meet ya miss?"

"Celestia. My name is Celestia Paige." I accepted the other hand of Connor and blushed when he responded. "Aye, what a lovely name. Isn't it Murph?"

"Aye. Since ya have done such a good job here at te plant so far, hows about joinin' us later tonight for St. Paddy's day down at McGintys bar?" Murphy asked, that smile never leaving his baby face.

"I actually know where that is. I'd love to, if it's alright of course."

"Of course it is! How about we meet ya there at eight? We'll talk, drink, play a game or two of pool and introduce you to a few good friends. Have loads of fun!" Connor was like a kid on a sugar rush now, the pain of his earlier accident must have finally passed.

"I-I would like that very much." I felt excitment bubble up within me from the mere thought of actually having someone to hang out with. I never was much of a social flower back in my homestate, but here I felt like I was making some pretty good progress.

Wow, first day on the job and I've gotten into my first fight, made someone quit before they even started and to top it all off, I got two friends. I think I'm on a roll!

Oh, and did I mention that I have two dates?


	2. First Drink

Hello my lovlies~ Here we are with the seconds chapter of Friends By Chance. A HUGE thank you to Shadowsammy for being the very first reviewer:) I wasn't going to post another chapter until I got at least one so thank you very much!

* * *

_"You're doing well? You know that I worry about you a lot Celestia."_

My mother's voice rang clear through the small phone that I had. The cord was stretched to its limits as I balanced holding it and sorting through my closet for something to wear tonight. "Yes mom. I am doing very well actually. I met some people already and they invited me out to celebrate St. Paddy's day with them."

Ah, here we go. A nice green dress to go with a nice green holiday. My head whipped around to the small tv I had in the corner of my room and what was playing terrified me. A woman at a bar, wearing a dress, just got groped by a man sticking his hand underneath the fabric and squeezing until I thought her bum was going to fall off. I shook my head furiously and stuffed the dress back into the closet, nearly dropping the phone in the process. There went that idea.

_"Who are these people? Male? Female? How old are they? You're not going to drink are you? Celestia-"_

"Mom calm down! You know me better than that! Of course I wouldn't go out with these people unless I felt comfortable with them. They happen to be very nice Irish boys. They took care of me today and trained me at the plant." Once again I began thumping through my closet, trying to find something half way decent to wear for the event tonight.

_"So they are men. Celestia I know that you make good choices in your life so don't mess up your streak now. I love you, and daddy loves you. Just be careful tonight ok? I worry about you being up there all by yourself."_

"I know mom. Don't worry; I'm more responsible than most so I think you're going to be ok. Look its six thirty now so I need to get ready. I'm supposed to meet them at eight. I love you, bye." I set the phone back down onto the receiver and for the final time, went diving into my small closet in an effort to find something to wear. Clothes flew everywhere! Over my shoulder, to the side, landing on a spare chair and even looping around the ceiling fan.

"Fine! I give up! For once in my life I have the opportunity to make some real friends and my clothes just say no! Do I not own anything green!" I yelled, falling back into my chair and staring at my closet like it was death itself. But then, right in the corner, tucked at the very back...was something green. I got up and sat down on my knees, pulling said item from the corner and allowing a smile to cover my face.

"Now that's more like it. I wondered where this shirt had gone too. I thought it was lost during the move." Quickly I threw on the shirt and found a pair of form-fitting dark wash jeans. The shirt I was wearing was a favorite of mine. It had sleeves that dangled just a little off of your shoulders and flowed away from the body. It had a large dip down the back and a smaller one to match in the front, not enough to show my bra, but it tested the limits. Glad I found it, and the fact that it was green made it even better.

After doing a small wiggle dance to get my jeans on, I know right, I made my way to the bathroom and put my hair up into a sloppy, but very pretty bun. Strands of hair fell out here and there and softened the look overall. I put on a bit of makeup, eyeliner and mascara and that was about it, threw on some shoes and glanced at the time. "Wow, seven-thirty. It took me THAT long to find a freaking shirt. Ridiculous." I muttered out, grabbing some perfume and my black pea coat before heading out the door. I gave a few quick squirts of apple cinnamon and threw the small bottle onto the couch, then proceeding to lock the door behind me.

The air was cold, nipping at my lips as I walked down a lonely street, finally turning and seeing a sign that held the name McGintys. I looked at the numerous cars and motorcycles around and figured that I was in for a lot of Irish tonight. "Well, here goes nothing." My hand reached out for the cool knob of the door and pulled slightly, allowing a warm heat to spread through as I entered the bar.

The scent of beer and smoke filled my lungs, and the sound of laughter and clacking pool balls made a smile come to my face. Shrugging off my coat, I hung it on an available nail by the door and slowly made my way into the crowded bar, checking my back pocket and shoving my wallet as far down as it could go. There was a ton of people here and I only knew two of them. Now it was just finding them in this mass of laughter and drunk walking.

As I made my way through I bumped into several people, muttering an apology before I felt a pair of hand on my hips, leading me somewhere. "Hey, get your hands off of me!" I scolded, not happy with the fact that I was already in the process of being groped. I knew that tv show was some kind of sign.

"Hey! It's just me! Looked like ya needed some help." Murphy grinned from behind me, completely ignoring my little remark, and pushed me towards the edge of the bar. "Pull ya up a chair." He sat down, leaving a space beside him for myself to occupy, and I did eagerly.

"Where's your brother at?" I wondered, glancing here and there and looking for the only other person in this bar that I would know.

"What? Am I not good enough for ya or somethin'?" Murphy blew out a smoke ring, watching as my face turned red from his comment. "I-I never said that! I was just curious, that's all! You and him are the only people in this town, and bar, that I know." I let my face heat up even more but my saving grace came from the bartender.

An older gentleman came over, sliding Murphy a tall glass of beer and stuttered out a here you go. "W-w-w-would you l-l-like something m-miss?" He seemed sweet, this old man, bug eye glasses and all. "No thank you, not right now anyways." I declined his offer politely, getting an odd look from Murphy in the process. He said nothing and only continued to sip on his beer.

The older man gave nod and went to fill another mans glass at the end of the bar. Soon I saw a blonde head walked toward us and Murphy jumped up, lunging forward and clasping his arms around his brother's neck, nearly bringing him down to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. Oh yea, you could definitely tell they were brothers. The way they dressed the same, and the way they were so openly affectionate toward each other.

"Well, look who cleans up nice, eh Murph? Ya look good Celestia. And ya even wore green for the occasion!" Connor blurted out, sitting down beside me and sandwiching me between himself and Murphy. Literally, I could feel their body heat seeping toward my insides. But it wasn't their fault, the bar was so packed, I was surprised Connor managed a seat. "And look at this, Murph. She has some ink right there." I felt cold fingers brush right under my neck at the small tattoo on my back. Murphy leaned in closer to get a better look while Connor noticed even more.

"And look! She has one here too! Ya don't look like the type to have any needles proddin' at ya." He mused out, taking my right wrist and bringing it closer to his face to inspect the picture there.

"Aye. Story behind them?" Murphy asked, allowing his fingers to slowly glide over the skin of my neck as he looked at the tattoo. It was small, about diameter of a baseball. It was a baby being held in the hands of Christ. A simple black and white, no color. That tattoo would forever hold a place in my heart.

"Yea, the one on my neck is for my brother. He was a stillborn and even though he will never be around, I don't want to ever forget him. I know he's in good hands now with the Lord, so I got it as a memorial to him. And the one on my wrist was just because I wanted it." It was a small red flower, a lotus blooming. I saw it and it looked pretty, it was the very first one that I got, courtesy of the tattoo parlor talking me into it. Way to drop fifty dollars and have several nights of scratchy pain.

"And what about this?" Connor held my wrist up into the light, allowing it to dance over the lighter part of skin that encircled around my entire wrist. A scar to match its sister on my other wrist. Memories that I don't care to think about. "Tell you what, when I get to know you better, I'll tell you about that. But for now what about you two? You've been fawning over me now tell me a little something about you! I see you have some ink as well." I asked, watching them as they formed a small smile in unison.

"Fair enough, lass." Connor said, flagging down the bartender and getting himself a tall glass of beer. "Let's see. We're brothers, obviously."

Connor, Murphy and I talked forever about ourselves. I told them of my little sister Jasmine and how excited she would be to meet them because of their accents. They told me of when they first moved to Boston and how difficult it was to adjust to the city. I glanced over to the clock on the wall and noted the time, nearly taking the breath out of me in the process.

"Wow, eleven fifty-five already. Where did the time go?" I asked aloud, silently wondering to myself just how these boys hadn't fallen over yet. They had consumed so much alcohol I thought their blood was slowly being poisoned, but they looked as stable as when they first arrived.

"Well, what I want to know is why ya haven't had even a touch of a drink." Murphy asked, leaning in a eyeballing me closely. "No beer, no brandy, no whiskey, nothin'! It's not natural to come to a bar and not drink nothin'!"

"Well, for one I'm not old enough to drink yet." Connor nearly choked on his beer. He coughed loudly, hitting himself lightly on the chest to clear it all out. "What do ya mean you're not old enough! How old are ya!"

Yes, I get this a lot. I am older looking than I actually am, and the fact that I'm really mature about several things doesn't help either. Most peg me for at least twenty five or twenty six. So believe me when I say this, I AM USED TO THIS REACTION.

"Well, if you give me about three more minutes I will gladly have a beer." I said, giggling as their faces fell into their laps. But then just as soon as the shocked expression etched itself, it was quickly erased and replaced by a smirk that I couldn't decipher. "What?" Oh, such an innocent question I just asked. A question that would lead to actions I was not prepared for.

"Well Murph, looks like it her birthday. Wouldn't you say? And a very special one, the twenty first one."

Murphy put out his cigarette in a nearby ash tray and stood up, matching his brother's actions as he did so. "Aye, it is. And everyone in this bar knows what happens when it's your birthday, don't they Connor?"

"Oh aye."

I felt my face starting to heat up, not from embarrassment, but from the not knowing. What have I gotten myself into? What exactly happened at this bar when it was your birthday? I saw two hands in the air, begging me to take them. Glancing up to Connor and Murphy, I gave out a sigh before placing my own in theirs. They pulled me forward slightly onto my feet and then dove down under me, craning me into the air and making me sit on their shoulders.

"Hey! P-Put me down! I-I'll fall!" My hands gripped at their hair, making them laugh loudly as they went to the center of the bar, bouncing me up and down gently. "Aye lads! Tonight is a very special night indeed!" Connor yelled out, placing another hand on my thigh to steady me upon his shoulders. I felt Murphy do the same, but I nearly fell backwards and instead his hand slid to my bum, pushing me back up and holding me there. I knew I wouldn't get through this night without being groped.

"It is! It is! Not only is it the Irish's favorite night of the year, but tonight we celebrate a birthday!" Murphy continued, earning the attention of everyone in the bar. They stood silent and I placed my hands over my face, and action that was becoming a habit now that I associated myself with these boys.

"Oh aye! We all can recall having a drink or two before we were of age, but this lass, bless her dear little soul, has never had a drink! But as of midnight tonight she became of age! And now, we will take her purity and watch as she has her first drink ever!" The bar suddenly began to run around like worms on hot ashes and I was lowered to the ground. I grabbed a hold of anything I could get my hands on, the brothers, and held on tightly. I thought people were in a race to the death there was so much moving around!

"Alright lass, here ya are." Connor and Murphy took my hands in theirs escorting me between an open space of all the people. At the end was a single table and a single chair and...a single glass of dark frothy beer. I could almost die from the embarrassment. What if I didn't like it? What if I did something horrible and puked right there? What if my tolerance is zip?

"Wow, maybe I should have kept my birthday to myself."

"That wouldn't have been any fun." Connor said as Murphy pulled out the chair, pushing me down by the shoulders and stepping back to watch. All eyes were on me, and they stared, waiting patiently for me to take my first drink ever.

I lifted the glass from the table, staring at it intently. It was like all the air left the room for a single moment as I let the cool glass hit my lips. I closed my eyes, drinking in a little and allowing myself to get a good taste. It was smooth, gliding down my throat with ease and had a pleasant nutty flavor that hung in the aftermath of the drink. Setting the glass down with a small clink I opened my eyes, seeing the multiple faces patiently awaiting my answer.

I gave out a sigh and a small smile before mumbling out my answer. "It's good."

Hands were thrown into the air and the people danced like a baby had just been born. Multiple happy screams echoed off the walls and I was hoisted back up and over to the other bar by the brothers.

"Well then, little miss Celestia. I believe that'll do." Connor said, clinking his beer glass with mine before taking a long swig. Once again I sat in between the brothers, loving their easy going attitude. I hoisted my drink high, laughing as I did so.

"I hate to agree with you, but this has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had." Connor and Murphy lifted their drinks as well. All three of us toasted to me and my legal drinking age before downing the rest of our drinks in one go.

* * *

So...whatcha think? Good? bad? Completley out there? Review and let me know! Reviews make the world go around and happen to put a big smile on my face.


	3. Oh Boy

Hello my lovlies~ Wonderful to see you again! I want to thank those who have review and can't wait to hear the results of this chappie! So get to it! :)

* * *

"Ok, I think I'm going to stop now. If I don't I'm going to pass out in an ally somewhere and that'll be the end of me. You'll see me on the news or something." I giggled out, setting my second glass of beer down and spinning around on my barstool. The people had thinned out quite a bit and now there was only about ten of us who stayed late into the night. My black hair, bless it, had miserably fallen from its bun and now hung loosely over my shoulders in long waves.

"Hey! Rocco!" I heard multiple people say. Turning around I saw a tall man with long black hair and an equal mountain man beard to match. He wore a long black coat and had a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey Doc, give me a beer!" He yelled to the bartender. Oh, so that was his name. Doc. It fits I suppose. "And who is this nice young lady?" Rocco came over, taking my hand and kissing the top of it gently, earning a scoff from the other men in the bar.

"This is our lass Celestia, Rocco. She had her first drink ever today." Murphy chimed in, more excited about me drinking than I was. I admit, beer was good, but I don't think that'll it'll become a habit. I like it, but not that much. Maybe on a special occasion or something like that.

"Did she? You two must be proud of yourselves then!" Rocco sat down beside Murphy as I got up. I had probably overstayed my welcome and was intending to leave but Murphy hand on my stomach stopped me.

"Where ya goin' Celestia?" He asked, blowing smoke from his mouth up into the air, eyes glimmering like they never had before.

"Don't I need to leave? Its one-thirty the bar is closed isn't it? I don't want to overstay my welcome and cause trouble or anything."

"For the love of-get over here. You're more than welcome! Right Doc?" Murphy pulled me back into my seat and slung an arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him and he down the rest of another beer. I felt heat dancing its way up my neck at such close contact. I'm not sure what was with him or if he was this touchy will all women, but it was strangely nice. They way he would pull me in close for a few moments before letting go and giving me the space I wanted.

"Y-y-yea. It's nice h-h-having a woman s-stay for a l-l-little w-while." Doc sputtered out. But he added some choice words at the end that literally made me jump. I would have fallen out of my seat if not for Murphy holding me down. On the inside I screamed what the heck was that! But on the outside I could only compose myself to the best of my abilities. Poor man must have a condition.

"Don't mind Doc, he has a way with words every now and then." Murphy mumbled out, taking a drag of his cigarette and blowing out multiple smoke rings in one go.

"I see." True I did enjoy the company here at the bar, but in all seriousness I needed to go. Tomorrow was Saturday so I didn't have to work, but I was about to fall over from exhaustion. We had been at this bar since eight, and it was nearly two in the morning now. I need sleep!

"Guys it's been fun and I want to do it again soon, but if I don't leave now I'm spending the night here, asleep in a booth somewhere." I pulled away from Murphy and stretched my arms upward, popping my back in several places and making my shirt rise up a bit.

"Hey Connor! There's another one!" I lowered my arms, making my shirt fall back down into its proper place, but Murphy lifted the back to show Connor another one of my little secrets.

"Seriously lass, how many have ya got?" He wondered, reading the cursive name of my sister across my lower back. "You're really sending us for a loop, eh Murph?"

"Aye. You're like a puzzle that we keep findin' pieces too." Murphy joked. I smiled before a yawn escaped my lips. My eyes squeezed shut and I fought the urge to rub them. I'm pretty sure that black eyeliner smudged all over the place would look anything but fabulous.

"You want the truth?" I asked while craning my neck from side to side, popping it as well.

"Aye." They answered in unison. Such a close bond these two have. It's almost scary how much they think, act, smell, talk, and drink alike. I can only imagine them as young children. They must have been a handful. "I have three more tattoos that you haven't found yet. And I'm not telling you where they're at."

Their mouths hung open in shock while I began walking away, intending to grab my pea coat and head home. "Food for thought!" I shouted back to them. The remaining men began to wave and yell their goodbyes but I immediatly felt fear grip at my heart. I backed up, not wanting to be anywhere near the three men than just entered the bar.

It's like I couldn't get away fast enough. "Move girl. Out of way. You have no business here." The largest of the three men had a thick Russian accent that rang like a deep baritone down my spine. I most definitely did not need to be told twice to move and get out of the way. I scrambled back over, literally wedging myself between Connor and Murphy, who by the way hadn't noticed the three giants that hovered above them and the rest of the group.

"Murph, Connor..." I mumbled out, trying to put as much space between myself and the Russian giants as possible. I don't know what it was about them, but they were terrifying to me. The way they looked at me, reminded me of...

_"What do you want?" Rain poured down from the sky and I found myself breathing hard, my hand placed over my chest while my other fumbled in my purse for something to keep this man away from me._

_"Don't be scared now, I'm not going to hurt you. Just have a little fun, that's all." It had been an everyday thing for me, to walk home from school. I could usually do it in about fifteen minutes, but the rain had started to pour, making me take a shortcut behind a building. I could practically see my house across the large road. My porch light was on, but the rain was so heavy it just made everything a blur and the light a larger than life ball of colors._

_I ran right into him. Right into the solid chest of some low-life creep that got his kicks from people like me. Helpless high school girl who wanted nothing more than to be left alone. His eyes bored into mine, like he was trying to read my soul, breath tickling at my lips._

_"Leave me alone!" Finally I had found what I was searching for in my purse. I jerked out a can of mace and sprayed the man in the face. He fumbled for a few moments and backed up, giving me the opportunity to run away. Or so I thought._

_"No! Let me go! MOM! DAD! SOMEONE HELP-" I felt my hair being pulled back and the man hit me hard on the back of the head, making me blackout and hit the cold concrete below._

_I woke up to a strange room. I was lying on a bed. My feet and wrists were handcuffed with a long chain connecting them to a separate corner of the bed. And then he walked it. His eyes filled with a smolder that could never be satisfied. "You're going to pay for what you did to me brat."_

_"Please..."_

"Celestia. Celestia, are ya ok lass? You spaced on us." Murphy had apparently been waving a hand in front of my face, trying to regain my attention while Connor made a sad attempt to talk with the Russians. Murphy's eyes suddenly grew hard and he maneuvered himself to where he was standing in front of me. He backed me up against the bar, lifting me up by my butt and setting me down on top of it. Wow, at least buy me dinner first.

"What are you doing!" I hissed out, clearly not understanding his actions. His face was serious and he glanced over to Rocco, watching as his drunken buddy dug himself into a hole with no chance of escape. "Get behind the bar with Doc and don't come out until I get ya. Go." Murphy lifted my legs upon the bar and literally pushed me across it, making go whether I wanted to or not.

I hopped off and stood beside Doc, watching in horror as Rocco was suddenly punched in the face and sent flying into the floor out cold. But then, to my amazement, Connor began to talk fluently in Russian. Where the heck did that come from! What Irish man also knows Russian! And even better, what set of Irish twins knows Russian!

The three Russian men looked at each other in equal amazement, not sure how to comprehend the sudden change to their mother tongue. In all the shock Connor and Murphy managed to take a drink, downing the last of their liquor before tackling the largest Russian to the ground in a flurry of limbs and curse words.

Suddenly all the men in the bar were nothing more than wrecking balls that slammed into their nearest opponent. I could hardly keep up with where Connor and Murphy was, let see if they were okay or not. I looked beside me to see Doc punching the air, egging them on.

"Don't do that! They'll really get hurt then! What if-" My words were cut short when a large brandy bottle was sent flying my way, hitting me hard on the side of the head. Doc immediatly grabbed my head and pulled me down to the floor along with himself, trying to avoid another collision.

"A-a-are ya ok, lass? Y-y-you're bleeding." Doc pulled a rag from a small container and handed it to me. I took it immediately and began to dab at the blood. The bottle managed to hit me hard enough to cause me to bleed from under my right brow. I held the rag there and applied pressure, trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Alright that's enough! Everyone stop!" I heard someone yell. Doc stood up and saw that the three Russians were lying on the ground, bleeding in several spots on their bodies. Doc gave out a small sigh of relief, happy that his bar didn't take more damage than it had.

"Connor, where's Celestia? I left her behind the bar." Murphy walked over to the bar and hung his head over the side, peering down at me as I held the rag to my head. "You're jokin' me!" Murphy jumped over the bar and kneeled down in front of me, taking the rag from my hands and inspecting the wound himself, gently skimming his fingers near the split. I gave a small wince of pain as his finger brushed over the cut.

"Come on, it's no big deal. Just a little scratch, that's all." I told him, standing up and looking at my surroundings. "Wow, you guys did a number." I mused out. Clearly I wasn't happy about the whole fighting thing and had gotten a nick in the process, but now that I look at the aftermath it was kind of funny. Things that you only see in movies. Bottle were smashed everywhere, glasses were strewn across the room, and the places smelled of fresh wine even more than it had before.

"Celestia, you're hurt." Connor pulled me from around the bar and I saw the faces of the men grow hard. "Which one did this ta ya, lass?" Connor did the same thing his brother did, inspecting the wound and looking at the three Russians when he was done.

"Like I said, it's no big deal guys. Things happen. Besides I don't know who threw it." I attempted to make the boys feel better about the whole thing but it only seemed to make them angrier.

"Well Connor, this one was their leader, so I say that he should be the one punished. Don't ya think?" Murphy said, jumping behind the bar once more and returning with some rope. Rope? Why did Doc even have rope in the first place!

"Aye. Can't let our little Celestia's wound go unpunished, can we lads!" Connor riled the men up and before I could object they hoisted the large Russian man onto the bar. He lay belly down and they proceeded to tie his hands and feet to the bar, making it where he couldn't escape even if he wanted to.

Murphy pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the front of the group so I could see the punishment of my 'enemy'. Connor lit himself and Murphy a cigarette just as the large Russian man woke up. Connor doused the Russians backside with some alcohol before dropping a match, setting his bum on fire. He screamed out in pain, only making the bar giggle and laugh like a bunch of kids.

"Well, I believe that'll do it then! Come on, we'll walk you home Celestia. It's awful late." Connor and Murphy both gave their goodbyes to the remaining people of the bar while I grabbed my black pea coat from the front, sliding my arms into the sleeves and buttoning it up quickly before the chill crept in. We exited out the front door and the cold nipped at my skin immediately, turning my nose and cheeks red. My breath ghosted in the air before disappearing as fast as it came and I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"You guys don't have to walk me home, you know." I blurted out, secretly happy that they insisted but I don't even know how far away they live. It would be a waste of time to walk me and then themselves. I don't want to burden them.

"No problem really. It'll make us feel better knowin' you were safe in your home anyways. Right Murph?"

"Aye."

I gave off a sigh and continued to walk to my apartment, the boys quickly behind me. We chatted about several things ranging from how proud they were about my drinking and how the took great pride in embarrassing me thoroughly with the fact. I told them that it truly had been one of the best birthdays that I had ever had and before we knew it, we were standing in the hallways of my apartment building.

"So this is where ya live?" Murphy said casually, flicking his cigarette out and open window and looking down hallways to make sure no one was there after our little spat at the bar.

"Yup. Home sweet home. Why don't you come in for a bit and warm up. I'll fix something hot to drink." I said, digging in my back pocket for the lonely key to my apartment.

"We might just take ya up on that offer, lass." Murphy mused, glancing a quick look to his brother before we three stepped into the darkened room of my apartment.


End file.
